


a little bit over my head

by SkyRose



Series: HP Rarepair Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drinking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Draco hummed. “Good boy. You always listen so well.” His fingers traced Gregory’s jaw.Gregory’s eyes were fixed on Draco’s pale chest. It was so perfect, even with faint scars and sticky with alcohol. “Can I touch you?” he asked, tone wavering on desperation.Draco smirked, eyes glinting victoriously. “Of course, Gregory.”





	a little bit over my head

**Author's Note:**

> For the music prompt “White Houses” by Vanessa Carlton. Decided to go with a loose prompt, based solely on the fact that it’s about loosing virginity.

Gregory was surprised when he got the invitation back to Hogwarts. He had tossed it to the side after the intentiall shock wore off. He wasn’t going back. He didn’t want to go back.

But then Draco showed up the the Goyle Estate. Gregory was surprised by that too. Mostly he was surprised by Draco’s expression. He looked well-rested and his eyes were light. He looked nothing like the photograph of him in the Prophet from only a few weeks earlier, taken at Lucius’ trial. 

“You’re coming back,” Draco said instead of a greeting.

Gregory nodded. Old habits.

\---

Some sort of age loophole led the Eighth year students leaving the House Elves’ kitchen with all the alcohol in stock. 

It was the first Saturday of the term. It was late enough that Theodore was asleep on the floor and Pansy had ran off with a Seventh year boy. Blaise had probably found a girl to keep him company, but Gregory hadn’t caught him in the act. 

Gregory was sitting on a sofa in the common room. Draco was with him, sprawled on the sofa with his feet in Gregory’s lap. He had managed to scare off all the younger students so the Eighth years could have the room to themselves.

He was pleasantly buzzed, having already emptied two bottles of beer and slowly nursing his third. Draco was sipping on a concoction whipped up by Daphne. Gregory kept getting a whiff of citrus from it. 

Draco was properly drunk. He alternated between angry ramblings to pointed stares at anyone attractive that wandered through the common room.

His pink tongue kept poking out to fiddle with his straw. Gregory found the motion distracting. 

It was hard to say when Gregory realized he was attracted to Draco. Maybe he always had been, even as a boy when Draco was a foot shorter. It wasn’t something he liked to give much thought too. It wasn’t like he was _ only _ attracted to Draco. He liked plenty of girls too. Why should he fret over a thought or two of what Draco’s mouth would look like around his cock? He’d meet a poor bird willing to settle down with him eventually.

Things… had certainly complicated over the years. It was common knowledge that Draco was a virgin, despite Pansy’s best efforts. Gregory had originally thought it his upbringings’ strict values. Draco was bound to end up in an arranged marriage with some pureblood girl like his father. Perhaps purity was important to the Malfoys. 

Gregory eventually realized that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t sharp, he knew, so it shouldn’t come as a shock that he was probably the last person in Draco’s life to realize he was, in fact, gay.

And maybe Gregory’s thoughts became a little more hopeful after that realization. That didn’t matter.

It was an unspoken truth. Draco never stated it, but they all knew.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned, interrupted Gregory’s train of thought. He looked over to see Draco’s glass empty and his shirt soaking wet. Draco’s fingers was suddenly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing far too much pale skin.

Gregory averted his eyes at the sight of a pink nipple. He wasn’t drunk enough to deal with this. Or maybe his was _ too _ drunk to deal with this.

Draco stood up and stumbled a few steps forward.

“Where are you going?” Gregory prompted.

“I need a new shirt.”

Gregory moved to help him.

“‘M fine,” he muttered, trying to wave Gregory off.

“You’re not,” Gregory replied. He placed a wary hand on the small of Draco’s back. Draco suddenly leaned into Gregory, relying on him to keep him upright.

They walked up to the dorm together. Gregory led Draco to his trunk but Draco had become suddenly disinterested in their original mission. He had his face plant in the crook of Gregory’s neck. He mumbled something and Gregory willed himself to ignore the feelings of Draco’s breath on his skin.

“What?” Gregory croaked.

“You’re wearing cologne,” Draco repeated, lifting his head up to meet Gregory’s gaze. “It’s nice.”

Personal hygiene had been a recent development in Gregory’s life. The way his heart stuttered at Draco’s voice wasn’t.

“Y’know, ‘m not blind,” Draco said suddenly. “I notice you staring at me.”

Gregory felt himself blush in embarrassment. “What are you—”

“Ugh,” Draco breathed, placing a hand over Gregory’s mouth. “If you try to lie to me, I’ll put on a shirt and go back downstairs.”

Gregory kept his mouth shut even when Draco’s hand retreated.

Draco hummed. “Good boy. You always listen so well.” His fingers traced Gregory’s jaw.

Gregory’s eyes were fixed on Draco’s pale chest. It was so perfect, even with faint scars and sticky with alcohol. “Can I touch you?” he asked, tone wavering on desperation.

Draco smirked, eyes glinting victoriously. “Of course, Gregory.”

Gregory didn’t hesitate. He pressed both hands to Draco, when thumbing a nipple while the other skimmed down Draco’s abdomen. Draco gasped, leaning forward into Gregory’s hands.

“I hope we’re both in agreement that you’re fucking me tonight,” Draco whispered into Gregory’s ear.

Gregory moaned. He didn’t understand why this was happening. Draco could have anyone he wanted, could have anyone as his first. And yet, he was going to let it be Gregory.

Gregory leaned down to lick and bite at Draco’s neck, eventually working his way down to a nipple. Draco encouraged it with moans that alternated between low, spine-tingling rumbes and breathy, cock-hardening whines.

His skin was hot. Gregory expected him to be cold, almost freezing to the touch. But he was warm and flushed and aching for Gregory’s hands.

“Took off your clothes,” Draco gritted out.

Gregory reluctantly let go of him, complying with the blond’s commands. Draco shimmied out of his trousers and pants simultaneously. Soon, they stood naked in front of each other. Draco was gripping his wand.

“Accio lube,” he stated, his eyes fixed on Gregory’s hard dick. A tube whizzed into Draco’s hand. Draco stepped forward, pressing the lube into Gregory’s palm and a hot kiss to Gregory’s lips. “Have you ever…?”

“Once,” Gregory answered. “With a girl.”

A mix of jealousy and relief flashed onto Draco’s expression. He nodded before stepping back and walking to Gregory’s bed. He laid down on his hands and knees. 

Gregory climbed onto the bed behind him. He stared down at Draco’s bare arse. He reached out to pinch it, smirking at the way Draco shuddered and sighed.

“Get on with it, Greg.”

Gregory poured a generous amount in his hand. Once his fingers were glistening, he gently pressed one to Draco’s hole. He kept his movements slow as he opened up Draco. He had no doubt that Draco had fingered himself before, but taking a cock up the arse was a whole different feeling.

Gregory had two fingers scissoring open Draco when he finally found the spot that mad Draco yelp and quiver. He felt aching satisfaction filled him as he pressed his finger against Draco’s prostate, over and over until Draco was shaking violently and demanded that he stopped.

Gregory did, moving his fingers away and carefully pushing in a third. Soon after that, Draco was demanding again. Now, he wanted Gregory cock.

Gregory would gladly give it to him. He would give him anything.

Draco felt so good. He dropped his chest against Draco’s back, pushing the blind further into the mattress. Draco gripped him so perfectly, better than he could have imagined in any of his wet dreams.

And Draco didn’t stop talking. He told Gregory what to do; _ faster, slower, harder. _ And complemented enthusiastically and growled impatiently and made all sorts of delightful sounds that Gregory would relish for _ months. _

He made sure Draco came first. He gripped Draco’s dripping cock and tugged him to the brutal rhythm the blond had demanded until he came all over his stomach and Gregory’s fist. The sudden pressure around Gregory was enough to send him tumbling into pleasure moments after Draco.

Draco’s collapsed into the bed. Gregory carefully climbed off him and rolled over to lay next to him. Draco moved his head so it rested on Gregory’s neck. Both of their eyes fluttered shut.

Draco would surely be angry about the mess in the morning. Gregory couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He had fucked Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
